The Imprisoned Heart
by Firebird Phoenix
Summary: AU: The unwanted slave to Lord Naraku, InuYasha is beaten and tortured for his enjoyment, until the mysterious Lady Kagome is brought to the Castle; she treats him with kindness and saves him from Naraku's twisted entertainment. InuYasha feelings grow for her as her kindness melts his icy heart. What Secret does she hold and who is the Mysterious woman who haunts his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

The Imprisoned Heart  
By  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter I

InuYasha ran thru the forest his wound throbbing, warm blood trickling down his leg; his tattered black pants covered with blood leaving behind a trail of blood for the hunting dogs to follow. His ears twitched, the dogs were not far behind he would be able to out run them it weren't for the shackles around his ankles. InuYasha stopped on the edge of a large glade panting heavily trying to ignore the pounding pain his leg his vision blurring, he has lost too much blood he needed to get to the Shrine beyond the forest before he pasted out. Suddenly the dogs lunged at InuYasha snarling he leapt ungracefully narrowly missing the dog's hungry jaws, cold fear gripping his heart.

_'Damn, how did they catch up so fast?'_ InuYasha wondered dashing across the glade straining his weakened hearing listening for the Master, halfway across an arrow shot out of the tree line slamming into his bare chest sending him flying back crashing to the ground. Groaning in agony InuYasha watched his master Lord Naraku walk up to him smiling triumphantly handing his bow to a servant.

"As expected slave, you have proven to be a disappointing hunt, perhaps next month you will show more sport." Naraku turned to leave, his prize captured leaving his punishment for giving a disappointing hunt in the hands of his son Akago; a man of sadistic pleasures eyed him hungrily, he ruthlessly tortured slaves especially InuYasha, eager to return the half demon to the castle to inflict his punishment.

A servant pulled the arrow out of InuYasha's chest before locking a metal collar with a long chain leash attached around InuYasha's throat, InuYasha cracked his claws, anger burned in his veins tempted to rip Akago's heart out. Sensing his intentions the Beads of Subjugation that hung loose around InuYasha's neck flashed pink and tightened digging into his skin, threatening to pump agonizing electrical spiritual power into his body. Tempted to try but not willing to risk it on the night before the New Moon, InuYasha suppressed his anger.

InuYasha was lead behind Lord Akago horse thru the massive opium fields, Master Naraku's main source of income, Akago tugged on the chain leach sending InuYasha crashing into a pile of mud, the entire field erupted in laughter, he quickly got up as they started to drag him. InuYasha knew his destination by heart spending most of his time there. He was lead to the far western corner of his Master's castle and chained between two posts forcing him to stand, aggravating his wounded leg. InuYasha closed his eyes preparing for what came next. Akago took a bamboo rod pushing his matted filthy silver hair off his back, raising it high above his head striking it across InuYasha back with a snap. InuYasha refused to cry out as each lash cut deeper into his skin, panting heavily Akago finely stopped, InuYasha relaxed his fisted hands digging his claws out of his palms, jabbing the Bamboo rob under InuYasha's chin forcing him to look up at him, Akago smiled.

"You didn't cry out like I wanted, but your eyes betray you Mutt, I can see the pain in them, but how rude of me let me offer you a drink." Akago placed a bucket of water in front of InuYasha scooping out a cup for himself gulping it down, and then taking a second holding it under InuYasha's nose letting him smell its refreshing scent before pouring it out, Akago laughed leaving InuYasha to bake in the sun.

InuYasha stared at the bucket of water its scent torturing him with the promise to relieve his parched throat, the jagged Beads of Subjugation cutting into his skin, Akago hadn't released the Beads until he did they would continue to dig into his neck. InuYasha wondered how long Akago would leave him here. He wasn't a necessary slave bought for a purpose, he was given to Lord Naraku as a gift by another Lord, but the gift of a half-demon slave was an insult to a Lord of Naraku's standing, Naraku was forced to except him to maintain his honour. InuYasha was given whatever difficult task Naraku could think up, pushing his body to the breaking point then pitting him chained and injured against his hunting dogs on the day of the New Moon for his entertainment, with the Enchanted Beads limiting his power it was a one sided battle. This month was different Naraku had chosen to hunt InuYasha for sport and he prayed Naraku wont pit him against the dogs tomorrow.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Imprisoned Heart  
By  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter II

The unrelenting heat of the midday sun beat down on the lone half-demon slave InuYasha, blistering his exposed and wounded torso, barely coherent from the heat, held up solely by the posts, condemned to be chained to them for being a disappointing hunt. He stared at the fresh bucket of water Lord Akago left for him after replacing the lashes healed from yesterday. InuYasha's dry cracked lips begged for a sip of water, licking his lips in a vain attempt to moisten them. His ears twitched listening to house servants bustling about preparing the west wing for the arrival for Lord Naraku's ward, the castle had been buzzing about it all week preparing the long abandoned west wing for her use. InuYasha could hear the chattering women wondering what the new Mistress would be like. He could careless all Master's were the same, cruel and merciless.

"What's the matter Mutt, thirsty?" asked Akago mockingly, InuYasha refused to answer staring intently into the ground.

"Answer me Mutt!" Akago shouted striking InuYasha across the back with his bamboo rod, biting back his cries only angered Akago more, constantly striking him until he cried out.

"I'll ask you again, are you thirsty?" His back bloodied and body-quivering InuYasha answered in a raspy voice.

"Yes." Akago smiled hitting him in the ribs.

"Good." Before he could, strike again a lookout hollered.

"A caravan approaches."

"You got lucky Mutt." Said Akago leaving to join his father with the rest of the house servants gathered in the courtyard, a shrouded sedan chair with four carriers entered the main gate InuYasha watched curiously out of the corner of his eye. A beautiful women with raven hair stepped out, she moved so gracefully as if she floated on air.

"Lady Kagome, welcome to my home." Kagome bowed to Lord Naraku handing him a small red box as a gift.

"Thank you Lord Naraku for welcoming into your home." A sadistic smile crept across Naraku's lips InuYasha's heart plunged he knew that smile it haunted his nightmares.

"The Lady Kagome has arrived safely let us celebrate with a feast and some entertainment." Announced Naraku, the servants clapped in a forced approval.

"Akago where is the half-breed?" Naraku whispered.

"I put him in the posts father."

"Excellent, he shall fight the dogs tonight." Said Lord Naraku, Kagome was lead to the great hall, a long table filled with food and an excellent view of the inner courtyard. Lord Naraku sat on an elevated platform only slightly higher than Akago's, Kagome sat on a silk cushion on the floor next to Lord Naraku. The servant poured the wine, as InuYasha was lead into the inner courtyard in chains barely long enough for proper movement.

"My Lord, the boy is wounded would he not be better entertainment if he were able and unchained." Said Kagome, Naraku glanced down at her angrily for daring to speak against his wishes.

"He is nothing but a worthless half-demon slave; if he dies he will not be missed." Naraku and Akago ate and talked between them-selves uninterested in the Entertainment, Kagome could barely eat with the heart wrenching sense unfolding before her.

Six snarling dogs encircled InuYasha two jumped at him snarling, he punched them away with a single blow the Enchanted Beads flashed pink tightening around his throat, a third dog came at him from behind biting into his shoulder he reached back grabbing the dog by the scruff tossing it away. A fourth bit him in into his exposed side he swung his fist to hit the dog, before he could the fifth lunched at him biting into his left shoulder pushing him down, the sixth dog bit into his throat causing InuYasha to cry out a bloodcurdling scream. Naraku waiting ravishing the half-breeds torment as the dogs started to devour him.

"Enough." With his single word the dogs backed off the bloody barely breathing InuYasha laying unconscious in a pool of blood, Naraku stared down at InuYasha his empty golden eyes staring into nothingness.

"It seems the half-breed still lives; take him out of my sight." Kagome watched helplessly as Servants dragged the badly injured InuYasha out of the inner courtyard, her heart ached for him, and Lord Naraku seemed to delight in torturing him for entertainment.

_'What could he have possibly done to deserve such treatment?'_ Kagome thought, she ate in silence for the remainder of the meal, her appetite nearly gone. Naraku and Akago finely finished and left Kagome sighed with relief she thought she might be able to eat something without them, but nothing was appealing to her, giving up on supper she returned to the west wing of castle thankful she was so far from the retched Lord Naraku and his son Akago in the east wing. Kagome looked around the large living room filled with expensive beautiful things made with great care; looking for something to occupy her mind from the evening's entertainment she opened the large doors to let fresh air in, provided with a heart wrenching view. The slave boy from dinner's entertainment was chained with his arms stretched above his head to the whipping post, blood pooling around his ankles his torso covered in lashings and bite marks the wounds flaming red with infection Kagome slammed the door shut unable to look at him, trying to find something else to occupy her.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Happy Holidays everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has followed my story, favored me and my story, and reviewed it. I hope you enjoy this new chapter to The Imprisoned Heart. and please review

The Imprisoned Heart  
By  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter III

InuYasha woke at the whipping post his arms hung from a hook near the top, the shackles digging into his skin. His wounds burned from infection, dripping in sweat from fever, the crisp night air gave him little comfort. InuYasha wondered if he would survive the night, he welcomed death embracing the afterlife and joining his mother. The night dragged on as he drifted in and out of consciousness, the fever and infection getting worse, his mind was barely coherent seeing visions of rabid dogs come to finish him off, he prayed for death. His mind raced when he felt the gentle touch brush the air off his back, his heart pounding, Akago he taken to whipping him while he was human to scare his body, without his demon blood he couldn't heal as quickly. However, instead of the pain across his back he expected a gentle touch placed a cooling salve on his wounds, calming the heat and throbbing pain. InuYasha looked back meeting beautiful pair of ice blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat mesmerized by her gaze; it was the master's ward.

_'What is she doing here, wait the Master's ward is human, she can't be real.'_ InuYasha thought, she felt his temperature her hand was cool to the touch, she scooped a cup of water from a bucket next to her mixed with herbs holding it to his lips. Ignoring the bitter herb taste InuYasha gulped the water down, he drank five cupfuls before being satisfied, hanging his head low panting his parched throat and aching stomach overjoyed with the glorious bitter water fed to him. When he looked up she was gone, an illusion brought on by the fever, she didn't look real, ice blue eyes and pearl white hair the master's ward was human the women who helped him clearly wasn't.

Lord Naraku sat in his study drinking his morning tea, glancing out the window scowling, InuYasha stood bound to the whipping post his back healed. He took great pleasure seeing the half demon bound to that post bloody and beaten. He wondered to himself what is would take to kill the wretch, many other half demons would have died long ago, with what he has done to InuYasha, but the mutt continued to survive, continuing to defy him. Naraku could easily kill him with a blade but there was no enjoyment in that. A soft knocking caught his attention, the Lady Kagome wanted to speak with him this morning, he'd never imagined he'd see the woman again after last night, the look of anguish and horror on her face was extremely enjoyable.

"Lady Kagome what a pleasure, may I say you look ravishing this morning." Kagome wore a regal pink flower kimono, a vision of beauty, long black hair with deep brown eyes with a hint of blue if seen in the proper light.

"Thank you for seeing me Lord Naraku, I've come to ask your permission to leave the castle, to collect herbs for my tea." Said Kagome as meekly as possible, she looked at him but not in the eye as she was a woman and not allowed too, she focused on his mouth, thin and twisted she couldn't forget the twisted sadistic smile he had while the demon boy was being devoured by the dogs.

"Leave the castle, there are bandits in the forest. I fear if you venture out alone something unspeakable to happen to you, or you might get lost." Said Naraku seemingly out of concern, but the malicious in his voice spoke his true meaning, not wishing to let Kagome out of his sight.

"I thank you for your concern Lord Naraku, however if I stay within a leagues distance from the castle I should not get lost and If I were to take a protector he could defend me against any bandit, and guide me back should I get lost." Naraku cursed inwardly, Kagome's request was simple, and with the other Lord's keeping a close watch if he were to refuse her without just cause then could be accused of mistreating her, a political mess he didn't want to deal with.

"All of my guards are busy watching over the slaves in the fields, I am afraid I have none to spare."

"I do not need to bother your guards, with my request." Said Kagome glancing outside, her heart tugged as she watched Akago beat InuYasha again for the second time today.

"The half-breed from last night, I am curtain he is strong enough to ward off a few bandits and with the enchanted beads subjugating him; he would be no threat to me." Naraku glared out the window at InuYasha.

"Lady Kagome I can't in good faith, trust your safety to that of a slave. Surely if given the chance he would leave you to the wilderness and make his escape."

"The Beads of Subjugation prevent a demon from going a few leagues from his master. If you give the half-breed to me then the enchanted beads would prevent him from leaving me in the forest."

_ 'She requested the slave for her protection and she knows about the enchanted beads, the Mutt had proven his strength last night surviving the dogs, and Kagome obviously noticed this, curse you Kagome.'_ Naraku cursed he didn't want to give the mutt to Kagome he quite enjoyed watching Akago punish him and thinking up some entertainment or job that might kill him, but he had no choice.

"Very well Kagome, you may have the half breed. He will be your personal slave and protector from now on." Said Naraku calmly his voice dripping with malicious, Kagome knew he couldn't refuse her but she pushed his patients when she asked.

"I would like your permission to give him new clothes from the storeroom. I do not want my slave dressed in rags."

"Of course Lady Kagome, take whatever you need." Kagome bowed to Naraku and quietly left, feeling the daggers he glared at her back, Naraku cursed Kagome for forcing him to lose his favourite pastime and allowing her to leave the castle.

"Kagome I may have underestimated you before, but I will be watching you." Said Lord Naraku, vowing to himself not let the wench get the better of him again, and repay her for forcing him to lose his favourite pet.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter IV

Akago cut the twentieth lash across InuYasha's back, InuYasha had given Akago what he wanted, crying out with each lashing, but it only fed into Akago ferocity more, whipping InuYasha harder and faster. A servant approached Akago nervously waiting for the young Lord to notice him before he dared speak.

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy." Barked Akago, the servant gulped his body shaking.

"O-Orders from Lord Naraku, he has given the half-demon slave to the Lady Kagome, he is to be removed from the post and immediately taken to her quarters." Akago narrowed his eyes, throwing the whip to the ground and storming off to see his father, the servant ducked as Lord Akago passed by thankful he didn't take his anger out on him. The Servant helped InuYasha down attaching the metal collar around his throat, the Beads of Subjugation finely releasing their two-day hold around his throat. InuYasha was lead to a large sitting room in the west wing of the castle he fell to his knees staring down to the floor.

"This is the half-demon slave InuYasha. The Lord Naraku has given him to you to be your personal slave and protector, the Enchanted Beads work only to your commands and can be released only by you."

"Released, what do you mean?"

"If he ever tries to harm you or is within two leagues distance from you the beads will retract around his throat and release spiritual energy into his body that can only be released by you, also if you utter the command Sit the beads will pull him to the ground. This slave also has many... other skills that can help warm your bed at night. Good-Day my Lady." Lady Kagome stiffened tightening her fist, The servant bowed to Kagome hiding his mischievous smile then left, InuYasha chanced a glance at the Lady Kagome he was right, she wasn't the woman from last night. His heart dropped a bit, part of him hoped he would be to have a kind master not one that would hurt him for sport.

_'That woman was she real... No, she couldn't be real she was just an illusion.' _ InuYasha kept his eyes cast down as she stood before him. Her scent was intoxicating, a mixture of flowers and cool night air. Kagome studied him, she hoped they would clean him up and dress him in the clothes she'd chosen, but as she expected they delivered the clothes to her and brought him to her filthy most likely straight from the post.

"InuYasha there is water and a change of clothes in the small room at the end of the hall, go clean yourself up, once you are done I need to go into the forest."

"Yes Mistress." Said InuYasha submissively, Kagome waited but he hadn't moved puzzled but not wanting to ask him why, she studied him, dirty, bruised, dressed in rags, with the Enchanted beads hanging loose around his throat and a collar and chain, cluing in Kagome removed the collar. InuYasha stood without a word walking down the hall his shoulders slumped and eyes cast down, Kagome's heart ached as she watched him, his golden eyes showed a spark that he had once known freedom, to run wild in the forest, but his Masters had beaten most of it out of him, she hoped part of the Spark survived.

InuYasha got out from the wooden tub after his long bath, an actual warm bath. He'd enjoyed it so much he waited for the water to go cold before he got out. He hadn't even bothered to look at the clothes Lady Kagome had left for him when he finely unwrapped them his heart leapt to his throat. The robe of the Fire Rat, the clothes his mother gave him, his previous masters' allowed him to keep the robe but Lord Naraku took the robe the moment he arrived. He held the robe close breathing deeply, he could still smell his mother's scent faintly, almost non-existent. InuYasha doubted the Lady Kagome did this knowingly, but inwardly he thanked her, dried and dressed InuYasha headed to the living room unable to hide his smile. InuYasha dropped to his knees waiting for Lady Kagome to notice him without looking up from her embroidery she said.

"The robe suits you, almost as if it was made for you." InuYasha eyes widened forgetting his place he looked up and for a moment, he saw the woman who aided him on the night of the new moon her long white hair fell down her back, sparking ice blue eyes watched him, then she was gone, replaced by the Lady Kagome. InuYasha's heart dropped, he couldn't get the woman out of his mind she'd haunted his dreams. Remembering his place InuYasha cast his eyes down, Kagome glanced over at InuYasha his silvery bangs hiding his eyes, she was slightly disappointed. She had truly hoped he would have more spirit, that returning his robe would draw it out, but obviously, she was wrong.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

InuYasha's broken spirit bothered Kagome more then she thought it would, she felt drawn to him, as if his aching soul was calling to her, pleading with her to mend it. She watched InuYasha for a long moment, waiting for him to do something, anything without her permission yet he remained a statue, sighing in defeat Kagome stood wearing a white and pink Hamaka. She headed for the door expecting InuYasha to follow her; she looked over her shoulder when she reached the deck InuYasha hadn't moved, closing her eyes emotionally drain she said.

"Follow me InuYasha, I need to go to the forest." Without a word, InuYasha rose to follow her, leaving the castle emotionally defeated they walked in silence until something struck InuYasha to the ground. Kagome turned, a guard stood over InuYasha; the pummel of his blade covered in blood. InuYasha sat on the mud anger burning in his eyes his forehead bleeding, the guard thrust the hilt of his sword to hit InuYasha again but the Lady Kagome caught his arm, the guard glared at Kagome meeting her stone cold gaze. Caught off guard by the fierceness of her gaze the Guard stumbled back, with a cold hardened voice she said.

"What do you think you are doing?" the guard swallowed the lump in his throat, he strained his posture trying to look larger he said.

"I am Itsuki, Captain of the Guard. Either all demon slaves must be collared or their arms and legs chained when lead in or out of the castle, Lord Naraku's orders. It is my duty to punish all who disobey his Lord's orders."

"Sense he is obviously with me, his Master, anyone can easily see he did not break this law of his will. He is following my orders to accompany me to the forest and sense I arrived at the castle only yesterday. I could have had no way of knowing about this law. This simple mistake could have been easily rectified, for anyone who doesn't have the brains of a yak that is." Itsuki's face burned red; InuYasha smirked still sitting in the mud, he'd expected the Lady Kagome would allow him to be punished by the guards for her mistake yet she defended him.

"What did you say?" demanded the infuriated Itsuki.

"Are you hard of hearing as well, I said you have the brains of a yak. However, your animal intelligence will not excuse this brazen dishonor against me.," said Kagome walking away from the fuming Itsuki he yelled after her.

"I'm not done with you wench."

"I am not a wench, I am the Lady Kagome you will do well to remember that, disrespect me again and I will see to it you are permanently removed from your post. Come InuYasha the day is fading." InuYasha ran after his mistress leaving Itsuki dumbfounded, smiling to himself the Lady Kagome had protected him from the wrath of the Captain. Most noble women would be terrified of the Captain or too embarrassed to admit to her mistake, yet the Lady Kagome was neither, she stood courageously against the guard who could have easily kill her and she admitted her mistake as her own not allowing him to be punished for it. He quickly caught up to her falling into place behind her, hiding his smile so not arouse suspicion to his gratefulness, the wound in his head starting to throb but it was nothing compared to the others he'd suffered, he put it out of his mind.

Kagome felt so much better, unloading her anger on Itsuki, Captain of the Guard. He must have thought her some weak pebble mouse, scared of her own shadow. The look of surprise on his face was priceless and worth any reprisal from Lord Naraku, though she doubted there would be any. The flash of anger in InuYasha's eyes lifted her spirits; his spirit hadn't fully been broken, perhaps the call of his partially broken spirit could be answered. The duo walked in silence with Kagome stopping every so often to pick herbs, finely stopping by a stream InuYasha perched himself in a tree and Kagome build a small fire and boiled water while preparing something in a bowl, InuYasha kept watch partly on the forest sneaking a glance at Kagome when she wasn't looking.

"InuYasha come here for a moment." His ear twitched at her command, though more of a request, her voice was gentle, devoid of any coldness. InuYasha leapt from his branch kneeling in front of Kagome as she sat to gracefully on a large rock.

"You called me, Mistress." Said InuYasha submissively staring at the ground, without saying a word Kagome brushed his bangs aside smearing some of the salve on his wound. InuYasha looked up at her concentrating solely on his wound. Lady Kagome's touch was warm it tingled his skin her soft gentle touch sent his heart pounding. He breathed deeply taking in her scent, he knew he should hate her scent, he wanted too, but he couldn't let himself hate such a wonderful unique scent. Humans smelt mostly the same; the Lady Kagome scent was completely different, there was an air of human but masked with the scent of flowers and crisp night air. When she pulled her touch away he instantly felt the loss, nearly blurting out not to pull away but he quickly caught himself, reverting his gaze back down at the ground before she noticed but not before he caught a glimpse of her smile. His breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful when she smiled as if it alone could chase away any darkness.

"That solve will help it heal." She said smiling, InuYasha bowed he head to her before returning to his branch. Kagome pouring her tea made from the herbs she gathered sipping it slowly staring out into the forest seemingly into nothing but as if there was entire world hidden there that only she could see. Forced to give up this blissfully peaceful moment Kagome and InuYasha made their way back to the castle feeling its oppressive aura the moment they entered the gates. The slaves in the opium fields already finished for the day the sun setting low behind the castle, casting a dark shadow over the castle that made Kagome shiver. They walked to the west wing blatantly in front Itsuki who caused such trouble earlier, Kagome giving him an evil glare daring him to do or say anything. Kagome was smiling to herself triumphantly as she reached the west wing beaming with pride as young guard addressed her.

"My Lady Kagome, please forgive my intrusion." Said the young guard, respectfully bowing to her, Kagome eyed the guard suspiciously, Itsuki was watching her in the distance smiling and she didn't like it.

"I am here to take the slave to the kennel."

"You must be mistaken, InuYasha belongs to me, and he will be staying with here."

"Forgive me but there is no mistake, all demon slaves are to be locked in the Kennels after sunset there are no exceptions." Powerless to defy Lord Naraku's law Kagome watched the young guard place manacles on InuYasha's hands and lead him away. Captain Itsuki stood close by, watching the half-breed being lead away a twisted grim spread across his lips Kagome knew he would take his humiliation out on InuYasha tonight. The guilt knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it weighing heavily on her heart.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VI

The young guard escorted InuYasha to the Kennels of Lord Naraku's castle, two rows of damp, cramped, and positively disgusting smelling cells. He could feel the hungry demon eyes watching him like meat, snarling and hooting like wild animals. The Kennels were like another world; outside the slaves have to behave or feel the lash of the whip across their backs, but in the Kennels no one cared, the Guards ruled here, and as long as productivity didn't suffer Lord Naraku didn't care what happened here. When the Guards got bored, they pitted the weak and feeble against the strong and powerful in a fight to the death in the yard, to watch the bloodshed, allowing the demons to feast on the dead. InuYasha never partook in the Guards entertainment or the aftermath; the Guards knew better to leave him for Lord Naraku.

Captain Itsuki waited for InuYasha in the Torture Chamber at the end of the hall. He had never been inside the Torture Chamber but often heard the screams of captured humans that had. The room was large with no windows filled with torture devices, lit with only torches bolted to the walls; the guards stripped off InuYasha's shirt and hoisted him up by his wrists.

"The wench might be able to protect you during the day mutt, but at night your mine. I will make you suffer for the humiliation the Lady Kagome caused me." Said Captain Itsuki before punching InuYasha in the gut knocking the wind out of him, Itsuki smiled as InuYasha gasped for breath. Picking up a barbed whip, licking his lips as he traced a barb with his thumb, he swung the whip high bringing it down across InuYasha's back.

I loud CRACK echoed in the chamber, InuYasha yelped the white-hot pain to cut across his back, warm blood trickled down his back. Captain Itsuki cut lash after lash into InuYasha's back, stopping briefly letting the poor Half-Breed catch his breath, his back throbbed, blood pooling beneath him. InuYasha hung his head low waiting for the searing sting of Captain Itsuki's barbed whip to cut into his back.

"I truly love this whip Half-Breed; it is of my own design. I must say my favourite features would have to be these barbs I added, they are blessed by a priestess this inflicts tremendous pain on demons, do you see them here?" asked Captain Itsuki holding the whip up to InuYasha face. "This truly is the best way to deal with your kind, Half-Breed. Please feel free to scream it makes this all the more fun."

Itsuki scowled at InuYasha, the Half-Breed proved not to be nearly as entertaining as he hoped, the wretch didn't even plead for it to stop. Instead, he hung there with his head low taking his punishment. Rage coursed thru his veins even now the Half-Breed defied him.

"Remove the trousers." The young guard stripped InuYasha down to his loincloth. Itsuki let his whip fly free cutting into InuYasha's back and legs. Harder, faster he was determined to make this wretched Half-Breed beg, a twisted smile crossed Itsuki's lips as InuYasha's agonizing cries overshadowed the crack of his whip.

"STOP!" InuYasha cried out, reluctantly Captain Itsuki lowered his whip admiring his handy work, the Half-Breed back and legs covered jagged cuts and blood. Itsuki smiled he was not done with the half-breed yet, that wench humiliated him, He dreamed of her strung up here in this Half-Breeds place. Alone, wreathing in pain and most of all helpless Itsuki he desperately wanted to hear her anguished cries, make her beg him to stop, and maybe he would, if she asked right. Disappointingly, He has to settle for the Half-Breed. Itsuki raised his hand to let his whip fly, sadly, that nuisance of a guard Hiroshi walked into the Torture Chamber interrupting his work.

"Captain, it's almost dawn the Lady Kagome will wake soon. If the demon doesn't have time to heal she may take notice." Itsuki glared at Hiroshi but knew he was right. He released InuYasha throwing him back in his cell. Threatening to put him in the Iron Maiden if the Lady Kagome were to find out, InuYasha didn't move he lay perfectly still allowing his demon blood to heal him, praying the Lady Kagome slept in.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait I have been effectively stumped on this, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed, favoured my story and added me as Favourite Author it really gives me inspiration thank you all.**

**With out further delay I give you... **

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VII

Lady Kagome impatiently waited for InuYasha it was already past noon when she finely sent for InuYasha, she couldn't put off gathering her herbs any longer. She hadn't slept her mind tortured with visions of InuYasha's suffering, Captain Itsuki's twisted grin burned into her mind.

InuYasha knelt staring at the ground waiting for the Lady Kagome to acknowledge him. InuYasha was grateful the Lady Kagome waited to send for him, his wounds finely stopped bleeding they throbbed angrily burning hot with infection.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started, looking at him for a long moment before changing her mind and put her paintbrush down, she sat for a time thinking gnawing a bit on her lip. Sighing deeply Kagome picked up the chain collar given to her the day InuYasha arrived, she stood before him paralyzed wanting so desperately not to chain him but knowing she had no choice. Kagome's heart dropped when she heard the collar click shut, she picked up the chain and headed for the door with InuYasha following obediently behind, they left the castle without incident, Kagome unable to hold her head high her bangs hid her shame-filled eyes.

"I see you've learned your place here my Lady." Said Captain Itsuki mockingly, Kagome whirled around to give the wretched Captain Itsuki a piece of her mind, her voice lost at the sight of InuYasha obediently standing there, his beautiful silver hair hiding his eyes, she held her tongue and refused to answer the Captain and left to the sounds of his laughter echoing in her ears.

The moment they exited the castle gates to the opium fields Kagome removed the collar and handed it to the guard; he promised to return it to her on her return. Kagome and InuYasha walked silently thru the forest, he kept a large distance between them she would glance at him when she knelt to pick a herb he never once looked away from the ground, silently and submissively guarding her. Kagome's heart and spirit ached, she thought when she stopped the Captain from abusing him the other day, he would take his frustrations out on her, not InuYasha, all of his pain and suffering was entirely her fault. Again, they stopped by the creek, InuYasha sat beneath a large tree nearby as she built a fire to boil her water, and she asked the kitchen to pack her a large lunch, of chicken and rice with dumplings.

"InuYasha come here, would you?" InuYasha readily obeyed his face like stone and his hair covering his eyes, kneeling before her again like yesterday, Kagome sighed deeply.

"Please remove your shirt and turn around." His stone face grew solemn but he obeyed, stripping off his shirt and turning his back to her. Kagome pushed his hair aside a gasp escaped her lips his wounds reopened and bleeding, flaming red with infection, only an Enchanted Weapon could cause such wounds on a demon. Guilt weighted heavily on her heart this was entirely her fault, had she not embarrassed the Captain, he wouldn't have punished InuYasha.

Kagome's potion will help the infection but healing would be slow and probably scar. She dressed and bandaged each wound on his torso before asking him to put his shirt on. InuYasha watched her as he dressed, carefully preparing her tea, then she offered him half her meal, curious he decided to throw caution to the wind.

"What are you playing at?" InuYasha asked defiantly, Lady Kagome stopped halfway thru biting into a piece of chicken, surprised he spoke so brazenly after acting so submissively.

"In truth, you were hurt because of me and I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't do something about it. And besides what use would you be to me if you were hurt and hungry." Kagome lied about the last part; she didn't want to confess to him that his soul called her, that she desperately wanted to help him. Instead, she thought up something that a Master might say, as she spoke each word her soul cried out, wounded by her deception.

The Lady Kagome's words hurt InuYasha, was he nothing but slave to her. Some part of him deep down hoped he could be something more to her. Perhaps part of him thought he already was, she had chosen him to be her protector, given back his mother's robe, treated his wounds, and protected him against the Captain.

_'All those things, I thought she might care for me. But she is just a kind Master; I will never be anything but a slave to her.' _InuYasha thought to himself, his heart ached as if someone had ripped it from his chest and stomped on it, without realizing he has allowed himself to care when he swore to himself it he never would. He would rather live under the whip of Lord Akago then Lady Kagome's kindness. He glared up at Kagome angrily prepared to yell at her but stopped when he saw her glassy tear filled eyes.

_'She's crying, is it... is it because of what she just told me, was it just a lie?' _His anger fizzled into nothingness, Lady Kagome noticed him watching her she smiled trying to blink away her teary eyes suddenly losing her appetite she took two dumplings and gave the rest to InuYasha who gratefully ate it. His hunger more satisfied then it had been in years he asked to watch over her from the treetop, his energy and strength returned he leapt to the treetop easily.

_'She told me I was nothing more than a slave to her, but she cried after she told me. Why would she lie about that, it is not abnormal for a Master to care for a slave, so why? Naraku, he would use me against her... But she is his ward could he really be that evil.' _InuYasha knew the answer before he asked the question. Lord Naraku was a monster even by demon standards and he would most certainly use Lady Kagome's feelings to entertain his twisted mind. InuYasha felt pity for Kagome to have a man like Lord Naraku as a Guardian. InuYasha spent the rest of the day following Kagome as she gathered more herbs. InuYasha actually liked getting away from the castle he almost felt free out here just him and the Lady Kagome and it beat whatever difficult job Naraku forced on him, trying to see how long it would take for him to die.

"Where are you from InuYasha?" asked Lady Kagome bending to pick an herb.

"You know where I'm from." said InuYasha in a matter of fact way.

"I mean, where were you born?" Lady Kagome glanced at InuYasha noticing the pained look enter his eyes; his bangs hid his eyes as he answered solemnly.

"I was born in the West."

"The West, what was your village like?"

"Like any other place I guess." Said InuYasha, Lady Kagome smiled sadly to herself; they walked together in silence before Kagome spoke.

"I was born in the West also, in a small village on the Ocean shore." Said Kagome looking at InuYasha with a smile, InuYasha unsure how to answer said nothing.

"What's the Ocean like Kagome?" Kagome stopped looking back at InuYasha surprised he called her by name, not wanting to allow him the chance to catch himself she quickly and happily answered.

"The Ocean is beautiful, endless water that touches the sky and swallows the sun at night, with calming waves that can quickly turn into raging beasts that can swallow a man whole if you anger the Dragon God Ryōjin. Legend says that Ryōjin swallows the sun when it touches the sea and transforms into the moon to search for a beautiful maiden to take back to his Kingdom below the sea." Said Kagome smiling thinking of her home, for a moment InuYasha saw the sadness leave the Lady Kagome's eyes when she spoke of her home, they sparked like the stars on a moonless night.

At dusk Kagome and InuYasha headed back to the castle walking together in a comfortable silence with InuYasha by her side like equals. That quickly changed when they reached the castle gate and Kagome forced to collar InuYasha, their small piece of paradise with crushed with the hard truth of reality. A guard was waiting for them when they reached Kagome's home; she sighed deeply and reluctantly handed InuYasha's leach to the guard. She stood outside her home as she watched InuYasha being lead away, longing to demand InuYasha to stay with her but she couldn't without good reason or Lord Naraku might grow suspicious. InuYasha glanced back her over his shoulder his golden eyes filled with longing to stay with her and fear for what awaited him in the Kennels.

The ground shook a large lesser centipede demon burst from the ground in front of Kagome. The demon reared his head back a loud roar erupted from it shaking the buildings. Kagome stood paralyzed as the massive demon rushed at her with his gaping jaws. The young Guard dropped InuYasha's leash and raced to save the Lady but he wouldn't make it time. InuYasha heart stopped when he saw the demon grab Kagome in it jaws, ripping into her side and tossing her into the air like a rag doll. InuYasha ran toward Kagome catching her just before she hit the ground, he looked at her listening for her heart beat, he pulled aside her ripped clothing, sighing with relief, just a flesh wound, might not even leave a scar if properly treated. InuYasha was surprised when he noticed she was smiling, as she lay unconscious in his arms, but he didn't have time to worry about that the centipede demon tossed the guards away with its massive body and came for Kagome again. InuYasha gently laid Kagome down standing in front of her prepared to defend her. The demon arched high above InuYasha coming down at him from above its jaws open wide to devour him in one bite, InuYasha cracked his figures lunging up into the demons mouth crying out.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." He cut thru the demon like nothing letting the pieces of its corpse fall. InuYasha stood proudly over his kill, the human guards sitting dumbfounded staring up at him. The Enchanted Beads tightened around his neck pumping spiritual energy into his body, electrical current passed thru his body seizing his muscles and purifying his demonic power, it felt like someone was ripping him apart from the inside out, sending him crashing to the ground paralyzed his limps twitching lightly. InuYasha looked out the corner of his eye at Lord Naraku standing behind him scowling.

"Take him to the post." Ordered Lord Naraku, two guards dragged InuYasha away as Lord Naraku walked over to Lady Kagome lying in a pool of blood, staring down at her with a stony expression.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter VIII

"I did as you commanded, Naraku!" yelled InuYasha looking back at Lord Naraku, a guard pushed him in the gut, InuYasha burst into hacking coughs.

"My Lord." Said the guard in unison forcing InuYasha to his knees, Lord Naraku toward over InuYasha his stony expression barely containing the malice underneath lashing out Naraku struck InuYasha forcing him to the ground, quickly recovering InuYasha pushed himself up spitting the blood from his mouth.

"You dare speak to me, vermin?" asked Lord Naraku bewildered, InuYasha glared up at his master words raced through his mind condemning him for all his mistreatment and torture for Lord Naraku's entertainment.

"You commanded me to Protect the Lady Kagome, why do punish me for doing what I'm told?" whether it was courage or exhaustion that spurred the words from InuYasha's mouth, he didn't regret them, InuYasha demand an answer, tired of the Lord's sadistic entertainment.

"Worthless dog!" Lord Naraku struck InuYasha again harder, pushing himself up he glared up at the increasingly angry Lord. Lord Naraku's stony expression melted into an enraged fury, he grabbed InuYasha by the throat staring him in the eye while slowly chocking the life from him.

"You worthless Half-Demon, you are a abomination, you do not deserve the air you breathe, you deserve nothing but misery. The moment you darkened my doorstep I promised my Ancestors I would make it my destiny to give every misery you deserve." Lord Naraku gripped throat tighter, "Your mother chose a soulless demon over a human lover, a worthless whore no doubt. You are a constraint reminder of that accursed union." Naraku watched InuYasha struggle to breathe, the light slightly fade from his eyes before his body slumped over. Naraku tossed him to the ground straitening his robes he asked.

"Does he live?" A guard knelt next to him listening for a breath, just as the guard was going to announce him dead InuYasha took a shallow breath.

"Yes My Lord, shall we take him to the post?"

"Yes and when he wakes make certain to beat the insolence out of him. Have this robe burned once I have changed."

* * *

The Lady Kagome woke in her room the wound on her side bandaged, a dull pain reminded her, what happened, she was attacked by a demon and InuYasha saved her. She looked around her room InuYasha was not there, she expected him to be at her side after what happened. Kagome pushed herself to her feet her wound throbbing in protest; the throbbing pain intensified feeling warm blood seeping into her bandages. Putting the pain out of her mind Kagome pulled open the drawing room sliding door, InuYasha stood chained to the whipping post his bare torso covered in lashes and blood. Anger burned in her veins, he had saved her life ordered by Naraku to protect her and Naraku punished him for it. An elderly servant Sakura gasped as she entered the drawing room, she rushed over to her checking her bandages.

"My Lady you must lay down, your wound is bleeding." Sakura pleaded, Kagome wanted to listen to her but she was too angry to lie still.

"I demand to speak with Lord Naraku." Said Kagome thru clenched teeth her voice dark and dangerous, Sakura stepped back frightened for a moment before rushing off to fetch Lord Naraku. Sakura hurried back to Lady Kagome dressing her reopened wound before Lord Naraku arrived, Kagome's wound throbbing she focused on her anger trying to ignore the pain.

"Lady Kagome, why are you putting your health at risk for a slave?" asked Lord Naraku she glared at Lord Naraku her head held high acting insulted at the insinuation.

"This is not about some simple slave Lord Naraku, although sense you mention it. Why have you taken it upon yourself to punish my property?" Lord Naraku's expression was calm but his eyes burned with anger.

"He acted without orders, even if it saved your life." Said Lord Naraku his voice dripping with malicious, Kagome refused to break Lord Naraku's gaze, a sign of submission.

"Have you forgotten Lord Naraku? You gave me that Half-Breed to be protector he was following my orders. Regardless of that, he is my property when and how he is punished is my decision." Kagome addressed Naraku with his own malicious tone, glaring daggers at him. Lord Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat her heart pounding so hard she thought Lord Naraku must have heard it.

"You have forgotten your place Lady Kagome, perhaps you should be reminded." Lady Kagome straightened her posture swallowing the lump in her throat, noticing InuYasha's ears twitching out of the corner of her eye, Lady Kagome cleared her throat to hide any sign of fear and spoke submissively.

"I clearly remember my place Lord Naraku, make no mistake of that. I also remember that the other Lord's are interested in my well being and I am certain they already have spies in your castle waiting for the opportunity to take me away from here." Seeing Lord Naraku growing more furious with each passing moment, Kagome closed her eyes and broke her gaze a clear sign of submission she focused her gaze outside, careful not to gaze at InuYasha.

"Let me speak honestly with you Lord Naraku, Lord Hayato is a beast and I have no desire to return to his care, You have treated me with kindness and given me freedom, I cannot say with any certainty the other Lord's will do the same. If the Legend is true and I am to die. I prefer to live out the rest of my days in comfort." Stealing a glance trying to read Naraku's expression praying her flattery worked to calm his growing anger.

"I asked to speak with you, My Lord is to suggest that sense your guards couldn't protect me against the demon and the Half-Demon defeated it so easily that he stay with me at all times to protect me. If he had not been nearby when the demon attacked, I could have died. Next time I might not be so lucky." Lady Kagome watched Lord Naraku out of the corner of her eye, his anger gone he smiled like a fox that cornered his pray.

"I am glad to hear that you realize staying here is the best option you have, the Legend is very real Kagome and when the time comes your destiny will be fulfilled. If you died prematurely, it would be a great tragedy so the Half-Demon will remain with you to protect you. I will see to it he is brought to you in the morning and I give you my word he will no longer be punished for protecting you if this happens again." Lord Naraku left taking the heavy negative energy with him, choosing not to press her luck she didn't press to have InuYasha removed from the post. Kagome smiled the guilt of InuYasha torture finely off her shoulders; he was out of Captain Itsuki's reach, for now. The Demon's attack was truly a blessing, the moment she saw the horrid beast breach the earth she knew the Gods had answered her prayer. Suddenly drained and exhausted she returned to bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter IX

A pained groan escaped InuYasha's lips as the throb of his wounds pulled him from the blissful void. His mind a heavy lump of barely comprehensible thoughts and illusions, puzzling visions of Lord Akago transforming into a blubbering baby and riding Captain Itsuki like a horse, or painful visions of his mother cursing his birth wishing she killed him saving her a lifetime of trouble.

_ "If the Legend is true and I am to die. I prefer to live out the rest of my days in comfort." _Kagome's words drifted on the wind, InuYasha's sensitive ears twitched unsure when he heard, his confused and disoriented mind trying to wrap around it. 

_"Was it all just an illusion...? Kagome are you actually willing to die... No, it was just another illusion; Kagome would not throw away her life for Naraku." _InuYasha told himself that repeatedly, desperately wanting to believe it but deep down a tiny voice whispered to him that it was true.

* * *

When Kagome finely woke, it was morning, InuYasha sat crossed legged in a corner leaning against the wall his hands hidden in his sleeves of his robe of the Fire Rat, asleep. Kagome watched him sleep the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the obvious tension in his body and expression. Ready to wake at a moment's notice to defend himself or serve his master, his ears twitched and his eyes shot open straightening his posture Kagome was puzzled until Sakura walked in.

"Lady Kagome you're awake! Thank the gods; you slept so soundly I began to fear you would never wake." Kagome slowly pushed herself up with only a dull pain reminding her of the previous night.

"I am alright Sakura, truly." Said Lady Kagome with a reassuring smile, "I will take my tea and lunch in the parlor, please bring me my herbs and hot water." Lady Kagome left before Sakura could protest with InuYasha following not far behind. Kagome preferred the parlor room to the drawing room, for one it wasn't in perfect view of the whipping post. The Parlor Room was in the back of the west wing with a tiny garden hidden behind it. Kagome opened the sliding door to let in the fresh air and sunlight while InuYasha took up his post hidden in the corner again, Sakura came with a tray of hot water, sushi and bowl of herbs Kagome collected the other day.

"Thank you Sakura, I won't need your service for the rest of the day. Please return tonight with extra supper for myself and InuYasha's supper, he will be staying with me from now on." Sakura stared wide-eyed at InuYasha for a moment he ignored her, staring into space flexing his ears listening for any trouble.

"Yes my Lady." Said Sakura bowing to Kagome before leaving, Kagome sighed releasing the tension in her, she was sure Sakura's concern for her was genuine but her ears and eyes belonged to Lord Naraku, Kagome couldn't trust her not to betray her.

* * *

InuYasha watched Lady Kagome carefully prepare her tea, choosing particular herbs and their particular order. She was so different here then from the forest, he could see the sadness in her eyes and the tension in her shoulders. He remembered her eyes sparkling eyes and her smile they lived in his dreams. He had seen the sadness leave her eyes only once. He wondered what could bring sadness into the eyes of someone as angelic as Kagome. Part of him wanted to embrace her in his arms promising never to allow sadness enter her beautiful brown eyes again, but a load voice reminded him that he was her slave, ordered to protect her with his life, a life he would gladly give up for her.

"InuYasha, did they treat you well, while I slept?" asked Kagome, InuYasha tensed and Kagome noticed it, he answered with a quick.

"Yes, Mistress." His voice was tense and submissive refusing to look at her, he was a terrible liar, Kagome saw right thru it. It hurt that he felt the need to lie to her. She assumed Captain Itsuki, the excellent opportunity to punish InuYasha while she slept, Kagome sighed knowing there was nothing she could do. Kagome spent the rest of the day in a tense leisure; she tried repeatedly to engage InuYasha in some form of conversation though he met her efforts with short to the point responses, Kagome quickly gave up.

When Sakura finely brought Lady Kagome's supper it was a welcomed distraction from the boredom. It was a fabulous supper of roasted chicken with steamed rice, sushi and dumplings. Kagome ate the large supper she requested in her dining room while InuYasha sat in the hall.

"Sakura will you give InuYasha his supper, his growling stomach is distracting me." said Kagome as nonchalantly as possible.

"As you wish, my Lady." Said Sakura, she bowed to Lady Kagome and shuffled away to fetch InuYasha's supper, returning with a bowl of scraps fit for pigs. Shoving the bowl into InuYasha's hands, Sakura returned to the Lady Kagome, her supper already eaten. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the Lady Kagome she wanted to ask how she managed to eat so much food so quickly but decided against it. Kagome waited until Sakura was gone before she got up carrying a carefully folded scarf, she stepped into the hall the scarf in hand InuYasha sat cross-legged his arms hidden in his sleeves, Kagome peered over to next to InuYasha a large bowl almost hidden from view the slop inside nearly gone.

"InuYasha I've asked for too much food will you finish this for me." said Kagome handing InuYasha the scarf, he gingerly took it unsure if he should or not, until Lady Kagome smiled at him then all his worries melted away, lost in the angelic beauty of her smile.

"I will be retiring for the evening; you may stay out here until you are done, once you are finished you may place the scarf in my room." Said Kagome, InuYasha waited until she entered her room before he opened the scarf and greedily ate the large portion of food she'd given him. Once he was finished, he carefully folded the scarf and placed it just inside the door taking up his post sitting out front.

_"I don't know if it was an illusion Lady Kagome, but I swear on my life I won't let anything happen to you." _InuYasha promised himself, surprising himself how much he'd grown to care for the Lady Kagome, her angelic smile lived in his dreams, not the mask she wore in the castle but her true smile the one he'd seen in the forest with her.

* * *

Four days cooped up in the west wing of Lord Naraku's castle would make anyone antsy; especially InuYasha who is use to doing back braking labour, even when he was guarding Lady Kagome outside the castle there was the possibility of danger. But here in the castle there was no real danger, even the attack on Lady Kagome was surprising, no demon would attack a heavily guarded castle without something it desperately wanted, and InuYasha doubted its sole purpose was to attack the Lady Kagome, but he didn't really care all that mattered was Lady Kagome's safety. He nervously twitched his leg as Sakura prepared the parlor room for Lady Kagome evening tea, finished Sakura walked over to InuYasha looming over him her arms crossed over her chest, InuYasha glaring up at her.

"What are you looking at wench?"

"Quit your twitching dog!" yelled Sakura hitting InuYasha over the head with her fist, InuYasha yelped glaring up at her baring his fangs, he wanted to hit the old hag, remind her he wasn't some weakling that could be easily beaten, but the Bead of Subjugation forced his obedience.

"Don't bare your fangs at me dog." Said Sakura raising her fist again, when the Lady Kagome entered the Parlor Room, Sakura lowed her fist and leaned in close whispering so only InuYasha could hear.

"The Lady Kagome may own you, but Lord Naraku is still the Master of this house, remember that dog." InuYasha dropped his snarl looking away from Sakura, whose wrinkled thin lips twisted into a grin. InuYasha understood her threat, Lady Kagome could protect him from the guards but Lord Naraku's word was law and Sakura was his eyes and hears inside Lady Kagome's home with one word from Sakura and he would be back under the Overseer's whip. Kagome has just finished making her tea when Sakura said.

"My Lady, we must check your bandages." Lady Kagome looked up at Sakura annoyed, but complied with Sakura's request leaving her tea to steep. InuYasha stared at the cup of steaming liquid, his curiosity biting at him to taste just a sip of it; he sniffed the air looking for Lady Kagome or Sakura nearby. Alone, InuYasha skillfully crept over to the table lifting the cup to his lips his senses washed over with mixtures of aromas, the taste was heavenly a bitterness complimented with a subtle sweetness finishing the entire drink without noticing.

"InuYasha Sit Boy!" shouted Kagome, InuYasha froze his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach; he slammed face first to the hard floor dropping the cup. Not daring to move he listened to Lady Kagome's gentle footsteps move toward him his heart pounding.

_"What is she going to do to me, send me to the post or give me back to Lord Naraku?"_ InuYasha thought to himself his mind racing with possibilities.

"This is how you repay my kindness dog? Treating me with such disrespect and acting with such willfulness, breaking my cup and drinking the last of my favourite tea." InuYasha bowed before the Lady Kagome, flinching with each angry word, the sting of her words like a whip across his back.

"Forgive me, my Lady." InuYasha pleaded

"Silence Dog! Get out of my sight until I have decided what to do with you." Said Lady Kagome turning away from him, without another word InuYasha rose and quietly left. Lady Kagome glanced back half hoping InuYasha would still be there, it broke Kagome's heart to treat InuYasha like she did but with Sakura reporting everything she did to Lord Naraku she couldn't risk giving Lord Naraku the chance to use InuYasha against her.

"What will you do with the Dog my Lady?" asked Sakura eagerly; Lady Kagome regarded Sakura with a sidewards glance disturbed by Sakura's genuine desire to see InuYasha harmed.

"I haven't decided yet Sakura; I will take my supper now and I will not need your service for the rest of the evening." Kagome left feeling Sakura's gaze follow her though more concerned how she was going to punish InuYasha, he needed to show obvious signs to keep Naraku's suspicions at bay.

End Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel I owe my readers an apology, I thought I would try I to subtly suggest on how InuYasha turned human, but that only worked to confuse and for that I apologize. I added an proper explanation for InuYasha's sudden humanity. **

**Thank you all of my readers!**

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter X

_"How could I be so stupid, allowing myself such freedom with Sakura nearby? If Lady Kagome doesn't punish me, Lord Naraku might do it for her. She might be forced to send me back to Lord Naraku."_ InuYasha shuttered at the thought, in the short time he had gotten use to not staying in the kennels, he even started to sleep properly, now his future was uncertain because of his curiosity.

The Kennels stood cast in a dark shadow, reluctantly he walked toward them the other demon slaves resting outside after a long days work. InuYasha stopped when he felt his demonic power pulsing, he knew this feeling he was losing his demonic power but how, it was not the Moonless Night?

Whatever the reason he had to act fast and lock himself in his cell before the other demon slaves took notice, they would gladly beat him to death just for looking human. InuYasha bolted for the opposite side of the Kennels he was near the door when an ogre demon called out.

"Hey look it's the half breed, and he's human." All his companions perked up and chased after InuYasha, not going to waste time InuYasha headed for the door, a Snake demon surprised him grabbing him from behind holding his arms.

"Trying to get away Half-Breed?" asked a Troll Demon

"Yeah, from your smell Troll." Said InuYasha pushing back into Snake demon and kicking the Troll demon, the Snake demon lost balance falling backward, InuYasha elbowed him in the gut forcing him to let go, he rolled trying to escape rolling right into the waiting arms of a large ogre demon. The Troll demon picked himself up off the ground smiling at InuYasha held helplessly in the Ogre's tree trunk arms.

"This mutt has a sweet gig guarding the Master's ward, tell me mutt what makes you so special?" said the Ogre Demon

"She probably didn't want to look at your ugly mug every day."

"Smug Bastard, let's see how smug you are after we're finished." Said the snake demon, punching InuYasha in the gut, crying out he slumped over choking a cough. Each demon of the mob took turns pummeling InuYasha while the castle guards looked on, ignoring their duty to put the demons in the kennel.

The moon rose over the night sky, the Ogre demon punched InuYasha in the gut forcing him to spit up blood before slumping over unconscious. Captain Itsuki called for lockup ending the demons game, forced to stop the Snake demon holding him up thru him to the ground with a thud.

"Mistress Centipede came to save me Half-Breed, and you killed her. You killed my love!" the Snake Demon hissed malicious venom dripping from his voice kicking InuYasha in the gut leaving him to die in the mud. After securing the demons, Hiroshi noticed InuYasha still lying near the end of the kennels.

"Captain, come quick!" called Hiroshi racing over to InuYasha's near lifeless body, he knelt next to InuYasha brushing away his blood caked black hair.

"This man is hurt, he needs a doctor." Said Hiroshi, The Captain arrived, quickly recognizing the badly beaten InuYasha, Captain Itsuki glaring down in disgust at InuYasha.

"Gain some sense boy, this is the Half-Breed, Lord Naraku would not waste the Doctors time with this. It must be his night of weakness and the other demons beat the crap out of him. I doubt he will last the night, good riddance." Said Captain Itsuki spitting on InuYasha's face.

"But sir, he belongs to the Lady Kagome, she will not be happy with us if we let him die." Said Hiroshi

"We're not going to tell her boy, leave him behind the kennel, once he dies we'll take his corpse to Lord Naraku and say he was killed while trying to escape." Hiroshi dumped InuYasha's body behind the kennels and left to continue his duties. InuYasha lay behind the Kennels face down in the dirt barely alive for hours, too weak to move and to afraid to die.

_"Curse this weak human body, this can't be the end; Kagome still needs me to protect her, to watch over her... who am I kidding, she doesn't need me, I need her, her smile, kindness, her strength, I need her with me." _InuYasha thought to himself, as heavy fog moved into the castle making visibility nearly impossible.

Footsteps coming toward him even his weak human ears could hear them, InuYasha's heart pounding, the guards have come to bury him alive in a shallow grave. A hooded shadowy figure came in their stead; he stood over him the shadows hiding his face InuYasha thought it was a Spirit come to take him to the Underworld.

"I'm not going to die in this hell-hole, you got that." Said InuYasha defiantly, the hooded figure didn't speak, he bent down rolling InuYasha onto his back and forced a bitter liquid down his throat, within minutes he felt his body grow warm pulling him into a deep sleep.

The shadow man picked up InuYasha effortlessly, and carried him thru the mist, carefully taking him to a small storage room at the very back of the Lady Kagome's home.

Pulling off the cloak pearl-white hair fell around her shoulders. She looked over InuYasha's badly broken body she would have to work quickly if he is going to survive. Loosening InuYasha's robe, placing her hands on his bruised and bloody chest, closing her eyes she reached deep into the depths of her soul searching for her heavenly power.

Finding it buried deep within her, she touch it letting its warm healing power flow thru her and into InuYasha's body. She felt his torn muscles mend, his deflated lung inflate, and his ruptured spleen mend, finely she felt his bones set, relieved she was able to heal him in time now he will survive. Drained and exhausted she propped herself up barely able to stay awake, grabbing a dumpling with her free hand, she forced herself to eat, managing to eat three before InuYasha began to stir.

InuYasha opened his eyes, groggy and confused. He was in a tiny storage room the last thing he remembered was having a bitter liquid forced down his throat. Next to him sat his goddess, she looked exhausted, even exhausted she was amazingly beautiful smiling down at him, strangely reminding him of Lady Kagome's smile.

"It's you, who are you?"

"Don't worry about that now, you were badly beaten, thankfully I was able to heal you in time but you are still weak, you must rest."

"It's strange, for the first time sense my step-father sold me, I dreamed of my mother." Muttered InuYasha aimlessly, the goddess tilted her head quizzically.

"Your step-father sold you?"

"My father was a great dog demon; he died when I was small. My mother was able to remarry a Lord as his sixth wife, he was a cruel man, my mother was nothing more than a concubine to him, forced to live in his Harem. He refused to have a filthy Half-Breed defile his house, my mother begged him not to sell me but he said he would sell either me or us both it was her choice. I couldn't let that happened to her so I told him I would go willing. That was the last I time I ever saw my mother." InuYasha looked away ashamed, InuYasha story weighted on the goddess's heart she wanted to console him but she didn't know how.

"When I was sick my mother would sing to me, or tell me a story." The goddess smiled she didn't know many songs but she know a story.

"Once in a small village next to the sea, lived a beautiful maiden thought to be the most beautiful maiden in the land, her beauty even caught the eye of the Great Dragon God Ryōjin, many great Lords sought to win her heart. But the maiden's heart would not be won easily, so one day she offered a challenge to the Lord's, she told them that she would marry the man who brought her the most amazing gift. So all the Lord's delved into their vast treasuries, and brought her their most valued treasures, silk from the mainland, jewels larger then a person's hand, even a legendary sword of a Great Dog Demon, but no gift surpassed the other, the Lord's fought amongst themselves to whose gift was best. Until the Great Dragon God learned of the Maiden's challenge, he left his Sea Kingdom and came onto the land in the guise of a simple peasant. The Dragon God went to the Maiden and claimed that he held a gift that surpassed all the others, the Lords laughed and mocked him. How could a simple peasant offer her anything that could surpass the gifts they offered her? The Dragon God reached into his robes a pulled out a single feather, a peacock feather that shimmered with colours of the setting sun. The Dragon God said it was the feather of the Phoenix and as long as the Maiden kept the feather, she would never get sick, the Maiden so impressed with his gift she chose to marry the Dragon God." The Goddess noticed InuYasha starring at her she blushed under his gaze, his beautiful golden eyes cut into her soul and seen her deepest secrets.

"You're Lady Kagome; you're a half demon like me." The Goddess smiled sadly, searching for the correct words to say, she gazed out the tiny window seeking guidance from the stars.

"I am sorry InuYasha, had Sakura not been there I would never have sent you away. However, I am not a half demon, the story I just told you is true. My father is the Dragon God Ryōjin and my mother is the maiden he courted. After my father won my mother's hand he was forced to return to the sea but not before my mother was with child." Kagome stared out the tiny window watching the moonlight creep across the room.

"Wait a minute, how did you end up with Naraku, and how do you look and smell like a human?" asked InuYasha defiantly Kagome smiled his defiance was annoying but she relished it, she could hear his broken soul mending, it called out rejoicing.

"Legend says if any person or demon devours the flesh and blood of a Heavenly Being then they will gain Heavenly Powers. I was still a child when rumours spread of my Heavenly Lineage; both men and demons sought me out to devour my flesh and blood in hopes of gaining the heavenly powers within me. Fearing for my safety my father told me about special herbs that when combined and drank as a tea it would suppress my Heavenly Blood turning me human as long as his eyes are upon the world each night; with it, I lived and aged like a human. You accidentally drank the tea and suppressed your Demon Blood turning you human. As for Naraku, he is the final chapter in a long story." Kagome could feel InuYasha's eyes searching for answers Kagome looked down at InuYasha smiling sadly.

"I'm not sure which story to believe, the village saw my father as their guardian deity, they protected me from any demon or man that sought me, claiming it was a legend nothing more. However, the Lord's who courted my mother knew the legend was true, but while I was near the sea I was protect by my father. The five Lords wanted my Heavenly Blood and would do anything to get it. The first Lord, Lord Akira told me that they drugged and kidnapped me at sunset, while my father was preoccupied swallowing the sun. He kept me locked in the harem. I escaped and nearly made it back to my village, before they captured me. The second Lord, Lord Hayato argued that Lord Akira wasn't taking proper care of me and allowed me escape and should not be allowed to keep me. The others agreed Lord Hayato kept me locked in his tower chained to a wall. Lord Hayato was brutal he took great pleasure in my being his captive and enjoyed every right that granted him. Both Lords' gathered my herbs not even realizing they helped keep my Heavenly Blood hidden. I escaped Lord Akira before the first New Moon and I lead Lord Hayato and Naraku to believe if anyone looks at me on the night of the New Moon he is turned to stone." Kagome looked away ashamed, InuYasha took her hand telling her with his eyes he understood. Kagome took a deep breath then continued.

"Lord Hayato told me that I wasn't kidnapped, but my mother sold me to the five Lords for a King's ransom, he even showed me the contract with her crest clearly marked on it. Lord Naraku had spies in Lord Hayato castle, he argued that Lord Hayato was mistreating me and if I stayed with him, I would be dead before the year's end. The others agreed and I was sent to Lord Naraku."

"Why stay with Naraku, you have left the castle everyday these past weeks. Why didn't you escape?" InuYasha asked angrily, angry with the Lords' who took advantage of her, her mother who sold her, and Kagome who returned to Lord Naraku each day knowing one day her secret would be discovered and she would be killed, willingly throwing away her life.

"Lord Akira's harem girls told me how to get to the west, Lord Hayato and Naraku didn't make the similar mistake. When I traveled to each castle, they blindfolded me with my hands and feet bound, they only released me when we reached the destination. I don't know how to get home, and even I tried to escape I would run into bandits or demons before I would get home." InuYasha sat up taking Kagome's hands in his staring intently into her ice blue eyes.

"I will protect you Kagome, from any demon or bandit that could hurt you. You have to escape Kagome, tomorrow we can escape together. I can take you back to your village." Kagome looked into InuYasha golden eyes staring at her promising it was true.

"Even if you protect me InuYasha, I still can't leave." Rage bubbled inside InuYasha, more then when his Stepfather sold him, or threatened to sell him mother. Never once, did he feel more rage then in this moment, bubbling over, lashing out grabbing her shoulders practically yelling at her.

"Don't you get you idiot, you're choosing to die!" Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her voice vanished, her angelic face contorted in unbearable agony clenching her heart she stumbled back, a inaudible cry escaping her lips.

"It's quite simple Half-Breed, she can't leave. Not as long as I have this." Said Lord Naraku appearing in the doorway clenching a small pulsing red stone, Lord Naraku released his grip on the stone freeing Kagome from her agony. InuYasha couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened, the stone in Naraku's hand somehow controlled Kagome.

"What have you done to her bastard?" InuYasha growled Naraku scowled placing the stone inside the box Kagome had given him when she first arrived.

"You dare to show your fangs to me Half-Breed. You are nothing but a worthless slave that has forgotten its place." Pure rage filled InuYasha's thoughts he didn't care if he died doing it, he wanted that box. InuYasha lunged at Naraku claws aimed at his throat fully indent to rip it out, the Sacred Beads flashed pink constricting around his throat pumping Spiritual Energy into him, seizing his muscles sending him crashing to the ground.

"Take the Mutt to the post and send word to the other Lord's. Kagome's Heavenly Blood has finely woken." Kagome glared up at Lord Naraku barely able to move waiting for her strength to return. Two guard pulled InuYasha to his feet, he struggled against their grip twisting and turning, futile with the Spiritual Energy sapping his demonic strength.

"Get your hands off me, Kagome!" InuYasha called out for Kagome kicking and screaming the guards dragged him to the post shackling him to the post, not before stripping off his shirt. Captain Itsuki smiled tapping his favourite barbed whipped against his chin, gently scraping the barbs against InuYasha's bare back.

"No one will save you now Half-Breed." Captain Itsuki raised his arms and let his whip fly landing against InuYasha unprotected back with a loud CRACK. InuYasha yelped baring his fangs glaring over his shoulder, a sadistic satisfaction glowing like fire in Captain Itsuki's eyes.

"My whip craves your blood Half-Breed; tonight it will drink its fill."

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the long wait I have been fussing over this chapter for a long while trying to make it feel right I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to you All.

The Imprisoned Heart  
by  
Firebird Phoenix

Chapter XI

Days past in a blur of beatings, hunger, and dehydration with Spiritual Energy constantly draining InuYasha's Demonic Power the agony brought him to his knees. Nightmares of his beloved Kagome, at the mercy of that vile creature Naraku haunted his dreams and tormented each waking moment. He hadn't seen Kagome sense the guards dragged him away. Locked away in the West Wing under constant guard her only visitors were Sakura and daily visits from Lord Naraku.

InuYasha was barely conscious when the guards came for him, collaring him and binding his hands behind his back and feet with heavy manacles. Carrying his nearly lifeless form to the Great Hall, ominous storm clouds hung low in the late afternoon sky, casting a dark shadow mirroring the evil waiting inside. The guards dropped him with a thud before locking his chain leash to the floor. InuYasha struggled to free himself cursing his weakness.

"Hey Guard?" said InuYasha to any guard that would listen, he didn't know what passed thru his mind that told him this was an excellent idea but he couldn't stop the words coming from his lips.

"I'm talking to you, you gutless son of a whore." A new guard on the end took his bait and stiffened his back glaring at InuYasha.

"What's the matter, did I hit a nerve?" mocked InuYasha, the guard tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"I remember your mother," InuYasha lied, "She worked at the brothel that owned me. I remember she was very popular. She told me when she had a bun in the oven and when the Madame found out, she kicked the poor wench out, and the poor bastard that knocked her up was a drunkard, pathetic." InuYasha laughed mockingly, furious the guard stormed up to InuYasha raising a fisted hand.

"Shut your barking, you worthless mutt." The guard spoke with an uneasy coldness, striking InuYasha with such force he fell limp against the floor.

InuYasha woke with a throb in his head, why did he bait the guard trying to antagonize him. All it gained him was a goose egg and a nasty headache.

Four Lord's dined with Lord Naraku and Akago, InuYasha didn't need an introduction to know these Lord's along with Naraku imprisoned Kagome. InuYasha's blood burned, he dreamt of ripping their throats out and presenting them to Kagome as a token of his love. The thought brought a twitch of a smile to lips.

"What is this tea Naraku, how did it hide the wenches Heavenly Blood?" asked Lord Hayato examining a small cup of the tea.

"_Each night when the Sun touches the ocean the Heavenly God Ryōjin swallows the Sun becoming the Moon watching over the world of darkness._ That is part of Ancient Legend telling how a Moon Spirit became the Sea God Ryōjin and how he becomes the moon each night to watch over the world, except the Night of the New Moon making the Tea useless. This, my friends, is Dragon's Tea, given to Kagome by her Father. It suppresses any Demonic or Heavenly Blood as long as the Moon hangs overhead." Lord Naraku paused for dramatic effect letting the realization hit them of how Kagome had so easily fooled them.

"Enough of this nonsense Naraku, I am tired of your games and blabbering!" Said Lord Hayato slamming his fist against the table, a tense silence fell over the room, jolting InuYasha out of his murderous dream. "Produce the girl, so we may finely complete the ritual and finely be rid of this annoyance."

"Lord Hayato, why such haste to complete the ritual, we have all waited years for this moment, let us saviour it." Lord Naraku reasoned Lord Hayato leaned forward staring Naraku in the eye, challenging him.

"I have waited long enough Naraku; we should complete the ritual first, and then celebrate our divinity. Who is with me?" asked Lord Hayato glancing around the table, the other Lords' nodding and murmuring their agreement.

"If you all insist, then so be it." Lord Naraku signaled the guards, two guards escorted Kagome into the Great Hall. InuYasha heart skipped a beat even dressed in Sacrificial Robes she was beautiful, her snow-white hair blending into the white of the robe making her ice-blue eyes stand out.

"Magnificent..." said Lord Hayato walked toward Kagome examining as if she weren't real. "Had I known her Heavenly Blood would increase her beauty like this, I would have spent more time with her." Reaching to touch her cheek Kagome recoiled from him, a violent flash of anger burned in his eyes, lashing out striking Kagome across the cheek, he forcibly grabbed her chin bring her inches to his face.

"Get your hands off her... Kagome!" InuYasha growled struggling against his chains, holding Kagome he annoying glanced toward InuYasha calling back to Naraku.

"What's with the mutt Naraku, get rid of him, he's a nuisance." Tone like ice Lord Naraku calmly spoke.

"It seems the Half-Breed has fallen in love with Kagome. I thought it would be fitting for him to watch her last moments." A deep rich laugh roared from Lord Hayato's belly.

"You can be a real Bastard Naraku." Swiping the food off the table Lord Hayato hoisted Kagome onto the table with a loud thud.

"Akago, hold her down boy." Ordered Lord Hayato, eagerly holding down Kagome's struggling form staring into her eyes drinking in her terror, the other Lords' eagerly gathered around the opposite side of the table holding goblets to gather her blood, standing back Lord Naraku only watched.

InuYasha struggled violently growling like a rabid beast, biting at his chain collar desperate to free himself. Lord Hayato fed off his anguish smiling devilishly raising a curved dagger above his head.

"The best way to take the power of a beast Akago is to eat its heart." Said Hayato, Kagome's heart pounded like thunder, her blood ran cold unable to look away from the dagger. She didn't want to die, not now that she had so much to live for. Lord Hayato licked his lips griping the hilt of his dagger tighter. Glancing up he noticed Captain Itsuki enter with four other guards carrying bows behind the other Lords', lowing the dagger slightly he looked at Lord Naraku a terrifying realization spreading across his face.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku?" asked Lord Hayato a slight tremble entering his voice. An onslaught of arrows answering his question, arrows struck the bodies of the other Lord's slumping over Kagome protecting her with their corpses.

Lord Hayato opened his mouth to yell curses at Lord Naraku when an arrow struck him in the throat taking his voice. Lord Naraku surveyed the scene before him the Lords' surrounding Kagome like a pack of ravenous bloodthirsty wolves laid dead around her. Akago caught in the crossfire lay dying on the floor Lard Naraku only regarded him with contempt.

"Who killed Akago?" demanded Lord Naraku, no one moved or dare speak, "Speak your Lord Commands you!" Lord Naraku shouted Hiroshi stepped forward clearing his throat.

"I did my Lord, I beg your forgiveness." Lord Naraku stared at the young guard his face emotionless.

"Excellent work, you have saved me a lot of trouble an extra weeks pay for you. Now remove the corpses." Too shocked to speak Hiroshi only mumbled a 'Thank You' before helping his comrades remove the dead, Kagome climbed off the table confused looking too the equally confused InuYasha for answers.

"What... What have you done?" Kagome asked in barely a whisper, Lord Naraku smiled walking toward Kagome.

"I had never intended to share you Kagome. I let them live simply for the reason it would have been too much trouble to kill them sooner. Now that your Heavenly Blood has awakened, their lives are forfeit." Kagome swallowed her heart pounding and thoughts' racing thru her mind of what Lord Naraku has planed.

"I first thought your father was a demon Kagome, wooing your mother with that Phoenix feather. I despised her after that, the whore choosing a Soulless Demon over me, how embarrassing and then having his wretched Half-Demon child." Lord Naraku paused to drink a cup of sake.

"Then I heard rumours that your father is the Dragon God of the Sea, I realized what an opportunity this granted, if the legend was true I would become a Heavenly Being after consuming your Blood and Flesh. If the Legend proved false, I would send what was left of your corpse to your father. I knew your mother would sell you for the right price, she was always so concerned with the materialistic things, but I could not afford it alone." Lord Naraku paused again to drink another cup of sake.

"I approached the other Lords' who courted her and told them of my plan to buy you from your mother, and then once your Heavenly Blood awoke, perform the ritual. Lord Akira was most reluctant he did not want to sacrifice an innocent girl but after some convincing, he too agreed. Everything went perfectly; your mother offered to drug you and warned us to take you at sunset while your father was busy. My perfect plan changed the moment I laid eyes on you; your beauty surpassed your mother's I could not let it go to waste."

"What is your new plan?" Kagome asked almost too scared to know the answer.

"Once you bare me an heir then I will sacrifice you. The human Naraku will die and be erased from time to be reborn a Heavenly Being for all time." InuYasha gasped his blood ran cold; Lord Naraku intended to use Kagome as his concubine until she sired him an heir, images of his mother's empty pained eyes flashed in his mind, and the sound if her sobbing in the next room every time his step-father took her echoed in his ears.

"No, get these chains off me, Kagome!" InuYasha cried out Captain Itsuki wrestled him to the ground tying a clothe gag around his mouth.

"Perhaps if you prove yourself a good companion, I may sacrifice the child instead, if it is a girl of course. It will give you something to hope for, don't you think?" Hot tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks, her fisted hands shook with rage.

"Naraku you monster, I would rather die than allow you to sacrifice an innocent child." Kagome picked up Lord Hayato's discarded dagger holding above her stomach threatening to perform seppuku.

"Now, now Kagome, there is no need to be so dramatic. If you perform seppuku then I have to punish InuYasha for your betrayal. I will not kill him but I shall bring him to the brink of death and have him beg for death. This is my promise to you Lady Kagome, as long as I live, the Half-Breed shall know nothing but suffering." Lord Naraku smiled he knew he had won; Lady Kagome's arms quivered losing her nerve, her arms dropped to her side. Kagome hung her head low hot tears flowing freely dropping the dagger, it clanging loud against stone the floor.

"Don't cry Kagome, if you behave don't try to escape or perform seppuku I let you keep that Half-Breed as a pet." Said Lord Naraku treating Kagome like a spoiled child and Kagome knew she was helpless to stop it.

"If you never intended to sacrifice me, then why bring InuYasha here?" asked Kagome her voice quivering barely above a whisper.

"To let him watch as I take you, the Mutt's screams are the sweetest music to me." said Lord Naraku a twisted happiness in his voice, his love for torturing InuYasha sparked in his eyes.

"Why do you enjoy torturing him so much Lord Naraku, what could he have done to deserve it?" asked Kagome her courage slightly returning demanding to protect her love. Lord Naraku glared at her with dead eyes and spoke with venom dripping from voice.

"What could he have done you ask... he was born... His whore of a mother choosing a Demon lover and having his wretched offspring, for years I lived with the dishonor of being second best to a Demon. Even after I learned the truth of your lineage that dishonor clung to me like a bad smell. When the Half-Breed came into my ownership, I used him to cleanse myself of your mother's dishonor by spilling his filthy Half-Demon Blood slowly and painfully. I actually started to enjoy it, thinking up new way to break him and make him bleed." Kagome stared at Lord Naraku mouth hung open in shock and defeated. She burned to challenge him but she couldn't defy him, he held complete power over InuYasha.

Lord Naraku stared at Kagome his lips twisting into a smile relishing in her defeat, finely after all this time she was completely his for the taking. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard, she struggled against iron grip.

The sweet taste of Kagome as she struggled made her only more appetizing to Naraku, and InuYasha's anger growing as Lord Naraku forced himself on his woman only added to her sweetness. Struggling loose the gag InuYasha shouted.

"Get your hands off her Bastard!" Captain Itsuki shoved his knee into InuYasha back and his arm on the back of his neck pining him while another guarded retied the gag, with his free hand Captain Itsuki grabbed InuYasha's hair pilling his head up forcing him to watch. The Enchanted Beads flashed pink tightening around his throat threatening to pump spiritual energy into him. InuYasha's furious protest only fed Naraku viciousness, pulling at Kagome's kimono. Frantic to escape him Kagome pulled away from Naraku, that moment her heart cried out for InuYasha filling her soul with warmth she hadn't felt before she cried out.

"Stop..." Answering her call, an enormous roar shook the ground, Lord Naraku stopped, running into the courtyard to find the source. A giant Dragon hovered over the castle glaring strait at Naraku opening its jaws and letting out another earth-shaking roar. An unseen force tossed Lord Naraku like a rag doll into a wall. The Dragon descended from the sky ripping the Great Hall from its foundation and tossing it to the side, wrapping its long snake like body protectively around Kagome destroying the rest of the castle in the process, wreckage crashed down on InuYasha and the Guards. Lord Naraku stood before the massive Dragon staring into his ice blue eyes his knees threatening to buckle.

"Human, you and your comrades have abducted my daughter." said Ryōjin with his deep voice vibrating the ground.

"I bought her from her mother, I own her." argued Lord Naraku, Ryōjin narrowed his eyes, his long white main floating as if suspended in water.

"Silence!" roared Ryōjin vigorously shaking Lord Naraku off his feet.

"I am the Dragon God Ryōjin, King of all Dragons. I care not for your deluded thoughts of ownership. Kagome is my daughter and Princess of Dragons she belongs to no one. You have taken her from my sea, hidden her from my gaze, imprisoned her, defiled her, and you mean to sacrifice her in some foolish attempt to gain a small part of my power. For your crimes I condemn you to death." Said Ryōjin, terrified Lord Naraku scurried to his feet and ran, Ryōjin grabbed Naraku by his arm and hurled him into the air swallowing him whole. Ryōjin flew into the sky looking back down at Kagome floating above her he look down at her with a regretful gaze.

"Forgive me Daughter. The moment I learned those scoundrels had taken from the protection of my Sea I searched endlessly for you, sadly, the spell Naraku placed upon your heart hid you from me. When you fought against that wretch as he tried to defile you, your heart called out for the Half-Breed, your love for him broke the spell and touched your soul. With your heart no longer bound by Naraku's Darkness your Heavenly Blood called out to me allowing me to find you. Come my child, I shall return you to the Sea." Said Ryōjin holding out his giant clawed hand for Kagome to climb on, she looked around the wreckage of the destroyed castle, InuYasha buried under the debris, bound and gagged.

"Wait father." Said Kagome running over to InuYasha pulling the rubble off him, she reached deep inside releasing her dormant power. Letting it flow out of the depths of her soul like a wave freezing InuYasha's chains and snapping them like twigs, Kagome rolled the unconscious InuYasha onto his back.

"InuYasha...InuYasha!" Kagome shook him praying for him to live. Slowly InuYasha's eyes fluttered opened, Kagome smiled tears of joy threatening to burst. InuYasha got up noticing Ryōjin he pushed Kagome behind him standing protectively in front of her.

"No one's going to hurt Kagome as long as I'm around you over grown snake." Said InuYasha defiantly, Ryōjin looked at InuYasha choosing to ignore the over grown snake comment.

"Half-Demon you have protected my beloved daughter whilst I searched for her. I thank you; I wish to grant you your freedom however, if you choose to stay at my daughter's side I cannot break the Spiritual Curse upon the Enchanted Beads around your neck you will never be free as long as you stay with my daughter, What is your Choice Half-Demon?" said Ryōjin, InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"If staying enslaved means I can be with Kagome, then I gladly accept it."

"If that is your wish Half-Breed then it will be so. Grant me this favour Half-Demon and allow me to give you this." Ryōjin took and old rust sword from under his scales handing it to InuYasha.

"My father's sword, how did you get this?"

"One of the treasures given to Kagome's mother by her suitors was the Sword of the Great Dog Demon. After I learned she had sold my beloved daughter to those men I took everything she valued most from her." Ryōjin held out his open claw to carry them back to the Ocean with him.

"Father before I return to the ocean I want to live with InuYasha, under my own power."

"Kagome is that what you truly want?"

"Yes father, I've been imprisoned for so long. I want a chance to see the world."

"I understand my daughter and you have my blessing. However, Half-Breed watch over my beloved Kagome for if she dies under your protection your life is forfeit." Ryōjin flew high disappearing into the clouds InuYasha looked over at Kagome as the setting sun beamed down upon Naraku's' destroyed castle, with Ryōjin voice whispering on the breeze.

_"I will always watch over you from the night's sky Daughter."_

"Kagome." Whispered InuYasha, Kagome looked at him and smiled taking his hand in hers. InuYasha took Kagome in his arms and kissed her a warm wind passed around them with Ryōjin roar echoing in the distance.

Kagome and InuYasha stared out into the forest, and for the first time sense he was a child he felt safe and happy. He knew his mother in heaven was looking down at him smiling. Kagome felt the warm breeze catch her pearl white hair she knew that as long as she was with InuYasha nothing could harm her.

The End

I truly hope you have enjoyed this book and that this final chapter has answered all the questions you might have had, I understand that Kagome's Tea was confusing, I wanted Naraku to explain how it worked and I hope Naraku love to torture InuYasha was explained without causing confusion. I thank everyone that has read, review, added me and my story to their favorites list. I really enjoyed writing this story I hope you have enjoyed as well.


End file.
